The Emphatic Diaglott
thumb|180px|La biblia The Emphatic Diaglott, Contiene el Nuevo Testamento en el griego original con una traducción interlinear al inglés. The Emphatic Diaglott es una traducción del Nuevo Testamento en bilingüe, o en dos idiomas, por Benjamim Wilson, publicada por primera vez en 1864. Es una traducción interlinear con el texto griego original y una traducción palabra por palabra al inglés en la columna izquierda, y una traducción completa en la columna derecha. Se basa en la traducción interlinear, en lecturas de críticos eminentes, y en varias lecturas del Manuscrito Vaticano. Incluye notas al pié de página explicativas, referencias y un apéndice alfabético. El texto griego es el de Johann Jakob Griesbach. El texto inglés utiliza “Jehová” para el nombre divino cierto número de veces en donde los copistas reemplazaron "κύριος" (Señor) cuando citaron las Escrituras hebreas. Por ejemplo: Lucas 20:42-43 se lee: "Pues el mismo David dice en el libro de los Salmos, Dijo Jehová a mi Señor, siéntate a mi diestra, 'hasta que ponga a tus enemigos por estrado de tus pies", en donde Jesús citó Salmos 110:1. En el texto de la portada de la edición original se lee de la siguiente manera. The Emphatic Diaglott, contiene el texto griego original que comúnmente se conoce como el Nuevo Testamento (Según la Recensión del Dr. J. J. Griesbach), con una traducción interlineal al inglés de palabra por palabra; una versión nueva enfática, basada en las lecturas de Críticos Eminentes, y en las varias lecturas del Manuscrito Vaticano, No. 1209 en la Biblioteca Vaticana: junto con las notas al pié de página y una selección copiosa de referencias, a lo que se le añade un valioso apéndice alfabético. Fowler y Wells 1865.http://www.holybible.com/resources/Trinitarian/article_67.htm Historia de la publicación Un sobrino de Benjamín Wilson escribió este relato de la producción de The Emphatic Diaglott: :"Mientras yo era niño, mi padre me puso en la oficina de Banner Evangelio para aprender el negocio de la impresión. Fue durante este tiempo que The Emphatic Diaglott fue traducido e impreso. Ahora puedo en mi mente a ver a mi tío Benjamín, sentado en su escritorio, haciendo una traducción literal, palabra por palabra del Nuevo Testamento. Recuerdo haber visto la imprenta en griego llegar desde Inglaterra. Muchos lectores de The Emphatic Diaglott pueden no ser consciente de que mi tío no sólo tradujo el The Emphatic Diaglott, sino se hizo cargo de que los sistemas mecánicos funcionaran bien. El libro completo en sí está escrito. Pasó al proceso siguiente. A cada página del Diaglott se le colocó en la imprenta, para luego colocarla en cera. El molde de cera estaba ennegrecido con un polvo muy fino. Él tenía un recipiente que contenía ácido. En este ácido colgó una placa de cobre y también el molde de cera por la noche antes de irse a su casa. Por la mañana el encontraría que el molde de cera se cubriría con una lámina de cobre. Este ácido disolvió el cobre al ser atraídos al molde de cera. Entonces el hizo las placas de metal derretido y se fijó la lámina de cobre a ella. Entonces el imprimió la primera edición del libro de esas placas en una prensa de mano. Yo solía entintar la placa con un rodillo suave mientras El trabajaba con la prensa.Peter Hemingray. A preface to the new edition of The Emphatic Diaglott, The Abrahamic Faith Beacon Publishing Society, Miami 2003 Aunque Wilson preparó las placas el mismo, la primera edición fue publicada en 1865 por Orson Squire Fowler de Fowler and Wells Ltd. de Nueva York. Fowler y Wells fueron los frenologistas que publicaron un periódico al que contribuyó Walt Whitman , y también publico su Leaves of Grass. (Fowler también tenía desde muy antes una conexión con los asociados de Wilson entre los Cristadelfianos por haber contratado a Robert Roberts en un viaje a Huddersfield en 1861). Después de la muerte de Wilson en 1900, las placas y derechos de autor fueron heredados por sus herederos. Charles Taze Russell, el entonces presidente de la Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society, se acercó a la familia de Wilson a través de un tercero y obtuvo los derecho de autor, y en algún momento, las placas. La sociedad publicó el Diaglott en 1902, y más tarde para la publicación en sus propias prensas en 1927, con una impresora adicional en 1942.English Bible Translations - The Emphatic Diaglott En 1952 los derechos de la Diaglott expiraron y pasaron al dominio público. La Watch Tower Society vendió la Diaglott a un bajo costo (ofreciéndola de manera gratuita a partir de 1990),$2 en los EEUU en los años 1970s, ofreciéndolas restantes sin costo a partir de 1990. Véase "Does It Matter Which Bible You Use?", Awake!, Octubre 8, 1979, ©Watch Tower, página 31 haciéndola inviable para otras imprentas hasta el agotamiento de ese inventario.Al parecer, La Watch Tower imprimió 166,244 copias de la Diaglott entre 1927 y 1960, así como una cantidad desconocida antes de 1927 y después de 1960. Véase también The Watchtower, Octubre 1, 1960, página 599 Otras como la Iglesia Local de Wilson, Church of the Blessed Hope, han considerado la reimpresión de su propia edición; en el año 2003 la iglesia de Miami del grupo, en acuerdo con los Cristadelfianos en el Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos publicaron su propia edicíón, con un prefacio nuevo.Peter Hemingray, prefacio a Benjamin Wilson Emphatic Diaglott 2003 "Fourth Edition", The Abrahamic Faith Beacon Publishing Society, Miami 2003 El estado de dominio público de The Emphatic Diaglott la ha hecho una traducción popular en línea."Religion Meets Computer Revolution", The Post-Standard, Syracuse, NY, 11 de abril de 2004 Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Texto en línea (facsimilar digital en PDF, descarga de archivo único) * Emphatic Diaglott Prefacio y la traducción interlineal al Inglés * http://babel.hathitrust.org/cgi/pt?id=yale.39002089550009 Prefacio y la traducción interlineal al Inglés Primera edición impresa de 1864, 1880. Se nota que la traducción al inglés de Lucas 23.43 difiere en estos dos enlaces. Categoría:Biblias Categoría:Libros de 1864 Categoría:Traducciones de la Biblia al inglés Categoría:Literatura de los testigos de Jehová